Leap of Faith
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Joan has a dream about cute boy god. what happens when the dream becomes reality. untitled so far if anyone has any ideas, let me know. summary not good but the story will be worth it. Chater 3 was revised.
1. Chapter 1

_'Joan' a voice whispered_

_Joan rolled over but her eyes didn't open. Her arm slides along something smooth and silky._

_'Joan.' The voice whispered again_

_Joan's eyes opened slowly as the voice whispered again_

_'Joan.'_

_She sits up and her hand slides along the silky bed sheet. Looking around, she knew that she was in a bedroom, however it wasn't her bedroom._

_'Where am I?'_

_The bed she was sitting on was covered with white, silky sheets and had high four posts surrounded with a white gauze-like material. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing silky white gown. She moved her hands to her head to find that her hair and pulled into a long braid that trailed down her back._

_A door opened and someone walked in. She could see the outline of someone making their way towards the bed. A hand reached out, parting the material. Joan's breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was God in his cute boy form. Joan looked at him with confusion as he sat on the edge of the bed._

_"What is this? Where am I?" She whispered_

_He slid towards her on the bed, his hand coming in contact with her cheek. Joan immediately felt a warm feeling spread through her body and she leaned towards him. His arm slipped around her, pulling her towards him. Their faces were inches apart when he leaned in, closing the small distance between them. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was unlike anything that she had ever felt before. His lips moved from hers, trailing down her neck. After a moment, she felt herself being lowered onto the mattress. He pulled back, looking at her. After a moment, he whispered_

_"I love you Joan."_

Joan sprang up in bed, breathing heavily. Looking around, she saw that she was in her bedroom, bright sunlight streaming through the window.

'What was that?"

"Joan its time to get up!" her mom shouted

Pushing back the blanket, she slipped out of bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, she shouted

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Walking over to the mirror, she grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair. Setting it down, she picked up a hair tie and pulled back her hair. That was when she saw them. Her hand went to the purple marks on her neck.

'But it was a…"

"Joan this is the last time. Get moving!"

Joan let her hair fall, covering the mark. She turned quickly and pulled open the drawer, grabbing some clothes.

About 10 minutes later, she walked into the kitchen to find Kevin and Luke sitting at the table. Her mom was standing by the counter pouring a cup of coffee. She turned as Joan took a seat at the table.

"You're late."

"I guess I overslept." Joan said, reaching across the table for the cereal.

She poured some in her bowl and then reached for the milk. As she started to pour some over the cereal, her hair fell forward. Without thinking, she pushed it over her shoulder. Kevin looked up, seeing the marks on his sister's neck. A grin spread across him face as he hit Luke on the arm. Luke looked up and saw Kevin nod towards Joan. His eyes widened when he saw what Kevin saw.

"So Joan, is anything new or exciting in your life you want to share?" Kevin asked

Joan looked up and saw her brothers grinning at her. She was about to say something when it hit her what they were staring at. Sitting up a little straighter, she pulled her hair back over her shoulder just as her mom joined them. She looked from Kevin to Luke to Joan. After a moment, she said

"All right what's going on?"

"Well we were just commenting on Joan's…"

"My shirt." She said, "Kevin said he liked my shirt and wondered where he could get something like it for Beth."

Helen looked at her children, unconvinced that they were telling the truth. Before she could say anything, Joan said

"Look at the time. I should get going before I am late."

She pushed back her chair and was out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything. Stopping in the hall, she grabbed her backpack and took off out the door.

She walked down the street, heading towards the school. As she rounded the corner, she saw someone leaning against a tree. Her eyes narrowed as she realized who it was. She stormed up to him. He looked up, smiling at her.

"Good morning Joan."

"What the hell was that last night." She said and then pushed back her hair, "And where did this come from."

"You know what happened Joan." He said, moving closer to her.

"But…but it was a dream." She said,

He was inches from her.

"What if it wasn't a dream Joan." He whispered

"That's not even possible." She said, "I mean you…you're…you know."

He leaned forward brushing his lips against Joan's. Pulling back, he said

"You'd better get to school Joan."

Before Joan could say anything, he stepped around her and started walking down the street. Turning, she watched him walk down the street. After a minute, she took off after him. When she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm, stopping him. She turned him around so he was facing her.

"What is going on?" she said, "I want to know and I want to know now."

"I can't tell you that Joan." He said, "All I can tell you is that things will be revealed in time. You just have to be patient."

"Can you at least tell me what the dream was about?

"I can't do that."

Joan stood there for a minute staring at him. When she realized he wasn't going to say anymore, she turned and walked away.

"Soon Joan." He called after her.

Joan didn't turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so incredibly sorry that it took this long to get the story out. I must have started and stopped it at least a dozen times. Every time I started it just didn't seem right. Hope you all enjoy this part and that you all fee it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer:**  
These characters not mine, I am just borrowing them for a while. They are property of CBS, Barbara Hall Productions

Joan didn't see him again until after school. As she made her way down the hall towards the lockers, she saw him leaning against wall. He looked up and their eyes met. All of a sudden, everything around her stopped, slowly fading away.

_She was walking towards him. Stopping, she looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a simple pale blue dress with a white apron. She looked up to see he was wearing a plain white button down shirt and black pants. He stepped away from the wall, moving towards her. Stopping in front of her, he reached out and took her hand. Raising it to his lips, he brushed a kiss across the back of her hand._

"_I have been waiting for you." He whispered_

_He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_I've missed you." She whispered_

_He leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet, he whispered_

"_We will be together soon my love."_

_His lips touched hers and everything began to fade around her._

Joan's eyes opened as someone crashed into her from behind. Her books fell to the floor. The person stepped around her and continued down the hall. Joan knelt down and began gathering up her books. Another person knelt down beside her and handed her her notebook. Joan didn't need to look up to know who it was. She grabbed the notebook, added it to her pile and stood up. Making her way to her locker, she opened the door and set her books on the shelf. He was by her side a moment later.

"No hello Joan? No thanks for my help."

She grabbed her backpack and opened it. Setting in on the floor, she looked at the shelf. After a minute, she grabbed her notebook, Math book and English book. She was about to put them in her backpack when he said

"Don't forget your Chemistry book."

Glaring at him, Joan set the books in her backpack, then grabbed her Chemistry book and added it to her backpack. She closed up her backpack and stood up. As she picked up it, she groaned under the weight.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Still ignoring him, she made her way down the hall with him trailing behind. She pushed open the front door and stepped outside. As she started down the steps, she looked glanced over her shoulder but didn't see him behind her.

She started down the sidewalk, heading away from the school. As she rounded the corner, she saw him leaning against a tree. She continued walking, passing by him without a word. He pushed himself away from the tree, falling in step beside her.

"Still not talking to me?" he asked

She kept walking but he stopped.

"It's a shame you're not talking to me." He said, "I guess you don't want to know about the dreams."

Joan stopped and slowly turned to look at him. After a moment, she walked back to where he was standing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said, "You've never told me anything before when I asked. Why should now be any different?"

He looked at her.

"Because now its time."

Joan shook her head.

"Now you have decided its time." She said, "What makes now so important."

He didn't say anything. Joan waited for a minute and when he didn't say anything, she turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and saw his standing in the same spot. Shaking her head, Joan continued walking home.

When she got to her house, she pulled her key out of her pocket and let herself in the house.

"Hello? Anyone home…Mom…Kevin…Luke?"

When no one answered, she put her keys in her pocket and made her way upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and walked in. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she made her way over to her bed and lay down.

'Just a short nap before everyone comes home.'

_She was standing on a staircase looking down at the sea of people dancing. The women were wearing dresses similar to hers with full skirt and sweetheart necklines while the men had on suits. All of the people had masks that hid their faces. Holding up her skirt, she slowly made her way down the staircase, looking for him. She was about to give up hope when she heard_

"_Looking for someone?"_

_She turned to see him standing behind her, wearing a black suit and mask. Taking a step towards her, he whispered_

"_Take a walk with me."_

_He offered his arm and she slipped her arm through his. They slowly made their way through the crowd and out a door leading into the garden. He led her over to a bench and sat down, pulling her next to him._

"_Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" he whispered, "I love this color on you."_

_She looked down at her dress._

"_I thought my mother was going to die when I picked out dark purple for my dress." She said, and then added in a slightly accented tone, "That color is not appropriate for a proper young lady. What will everyone think when they see you?"_

_He brought their joined hands up towards him lips and kissed the back of her hand. _

"_I want us to be together." She whispered_

"_And we will be." He said, looking away_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I came here tonight to tell you that I have to leave for a while."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I can't tell you that." He said_

"_When will you be back?"_

"_As soon as I can." He said, "Promise me that you will wait for me."_

_She moved closed to him. Taking off his mask, she stared into his deep blue eyes and whispered_

"_I will wait till the end of time if need be."_

_Slowly he leaned towards her and allowed his lips to brush against hers."_

Joan sat up, looking around the room.

'What is going on with me?'

Slowly she got out of bed and made her way over to the dresser. Picking up her brush, she ran it through her hair.

'Where are all these crazy dreams coming from?'

"They are parts of your past Joan."

She spun around to see him sitting on her bed. Her eyes widened as the brush fell from her hand.

"What are you…how did you…never mind."

"Are you ready to listen to me now Joan?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice Joan."

'But if I don't then I won't find out about the dreams.'

"You're right Joan."

"How did you…never mind." She said, "So are you doing to tell me or what."

He patted the side of the bed.

"Come here Joan."

Slowly she made her way over to the bed. After a moment, she sat down beside him. Turning to her, he said

"Did you ever wonder why you were chosen Joan?"

She nodded.

"What if I tell you that you were chosen not for who you are but for who you were?"

"For who I was." She said, "I don't understand."

"What do you remember about your dreams Joan?"

"There were a few of them. They seem so long ago. I…I'm always wearing a dress but they are different and…and you are always there. Why are you in my dreams?"

"The dreams…your dreams…are past lives.

"I don't' understand." She said, "Why is this happening now? Why am I remembering them now?"

"You've always had these dreams Joan." He said, "Its just now that you are remembering them."

"So what do they mean?"

He reached over, taking her hand in his.

"The dreams reflect lives that you have lived." He said, "And the reason that I am in them is because we were…we were…"

Her eyes widened.

"We were…you and me…were…"

He slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You don't know how long I have searched for you." He whispered, then slowly started to lean towards her, "How long I have waited for you."

His lips were about to touch hers when Joan pulled away and stood up, moving away from him.

"Wait…we need to…you need…I…"

He took a step towards her and she held up her hand, stopping him.

"I…I think you should leave."

"I understand Joan." He said, "This was a lot to take in."

He turned and started to move towards the door. As he was about to open the door, Joan said

"Wait."

He stopped, turning towards her. Joan crossed the room, stopping in front of him.

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"I did it because you wanted the answers."

"Well what happens now?"

"That is up to you Joan."

"Why is it up to me? Don't you have to make a choice too?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek.

"I've already made my choice Joan." He said, "I have waited for a time when we could be together again. The rest is up to you."

"But what if I choose wrong?"

"Nothing you choose will be wrong Joan." He said, "You just have to go with what you feel."

"How…how long do I have to decide?"

"You have as much time as your need Joan." He said, "You know how to find me."

He started to stand but Joan grabbed his hand, pulling his back down.

"I…I'm not that girl anymore." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

He wiped the tears away.

"I know that Joan." He whispered, "And I am not the same boy but my love for you has never stopped."

His words made Joan cry even harder. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He began to rock her back and forth, whispering soothing words in her ear. After a few minutes, she began to calm down. Slowly he pulled back, looking in her eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked

She nodded.

"I must look like a mess."

He pushed her hair back from her face.

"You have never looked more beautiful Joan."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it." He whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead, "Now I think its time for me to be going."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be around Joan."

"How will I find you?"

"You'll know." he said, "Now lay down and close your eyes."

He moved so she could lay down on the bed. Reaching towards the end of the bed, he grabbed a blanket and pulled it up so it covered her. He sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he leaned down and Joan closed her eyes. She felt his lips brush hers softly. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Slowly she rolled over in bed, closing her eyes again.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark outside. Pushing back her blanket, she climbed out of bed and stood slowly. She walked over to the door and made her way downstairs. Her mom was sitting in the living room as she came down the stairs. Looking up, Helen saw her daughter.

"Honey are you feeling better?"

"Better?"

"I found the note on the table." She said, "Did your nap make you feel better?

"Yeah…I feel a little better."

"I left a plate of spaghetti in the microwave for you."

"Thanks mom but I'm not very hungry."

"Want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to go outside for a bit. Get some fresh air."

"All right but don't go too far."

"Okay mom."

She walked out of the living room and down the hall. Grabbing her jacket from the hall, she pulled it on and opened the door. Stepping outside, she walked down the ramp that led to the driveway. She crossed the driveway and started down the sidewalk. As she rounded the corner, she looked up at the sky.

'You said I would know where to find you but I don't know where to begin."

"Turn around Joan."

She turned and saw him standing behind her.

"You told me that when I decided what I want then I should find you."

He nodded.

"And now that you are here I am ready to tell you my decision."

"All right Joan." He said, "What have you decided."

"I've decided that…"

**_All right I think I need to build a little suspense here. I promise to work hard on the next part and hopefully have it out in a few day_**.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another part. Hopefully everyone likes it because I'm on my way out of town for a few days so the next part will have to wait. **I changed the ending because I was having a hard time picking up the story where I left it**

"I've decided that I want to give this a chance."

He smiled and walked to where she was standing. Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her towards him.

"I hoped you were going to say that Joan." He whispered

Bending his head, his lips were about to brush hers when she pulled back.

"What about you?"

"What about me Joan?"

"I mean are you…you know."

He unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"Meet me in the park tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He stepped back and turned around. Walking down the street, he gave his signature wave. Joan watched him until he disappeared into the night. Slowly Joan turned and started walking back towards her house. As she walked down the street, a voice whispered

"Good night Joan. I love you."

Smiling to herself, Joan whispered

"I love you too."

_**Next Morning**_

Joan walked into the kitchen to see her family gathered around the table. Helen looked up.

"You're up and dressed on a Saturday?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it just never happened before." Helen said, "Are you hungry? I can make some more eggs."

"No thanks" she said, "I think I'm going to go to the park for a while."

She saw her family exchange looks.

"What?"

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it since I'm up."

She turned and walked down the hall. Opening the front door, she found him on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she said, "I thought we were going to meet at the park."

"Couldn't wait to see you." He said, "I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

He stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at the kitchen.

"Trust me."

He pulled her towards him. Taking her hand in his, he placed it on his chest. Joan felt the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. Her eyes widened.

'He's…he's alive'

Joan threw her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them. He pulled back slightly, then leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Joan started to pull away but he tightened his arms around her and sought to deep the kiss, which Joan eagerly responded too.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Joan pulled back, turning quickly to see her father standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Dad…I…we…this…"

"I am sure there is a good reason why this young man, who I have never met before, was practically mauling my daughter in our doorway."

He loosened his arm from around Joan's waist and stepped forward, extending his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gerardi." He said, "I'm Michael Johnson, Joan's boyfriend."

Will stared at his outstretched hand and after a moment, Michael pulled his hand back. A couple minutes later Helen walked out of the kitchen.

"Will what's going on…" she began, then stopped when she saw her husband, daughter and an unidentified young man standing in the living room.

Will turned to his wife.

"Helen, meet our daughter's boyfriend Michael Johnson."

Michael stepped forward, extending his hand once again.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Gerardi."

Helen shook his hand, glancing at her husband. When she saw the look in his eyes, she released Michael's hand and stepped between them. Looking at her parents, Joan turned to Michael.

"Why don't you wait for me outside?"

"All right Joan."

He turned and walked towards the front door. After he stepped outside and closed the door, Joan turned back to her parents. Before she had a chance to say anything, Will started

"Where did you meet him? How long has this been going on? When were you planning on telling us?"

"I met Michael a couple months ago. We just started going our recently and I was going to tell you."

"Too late." Helen said, "You should have told us about him Joan. We shouldn't have to find out that you have a boyfriend when he shows up in our living room."

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad." She said, "But Michael is a really nice person."

"Have him come back inside."

"What?" Joan said

"I want to talk to him."

"But dad we were…"

"Now Joan"

"Now?." Joan squeaked

"Is there a problem with that?" Will asked

"No, I'll…I'll go get him."

"Good."

Joan stood there for a minute.

"Now Joan." He said

Joan moved towards the door while her parents headed towards the living room. She opened the door and stepped outside to see Michael leaning against the railing.

"Is everything all right Joan?"

"Fine." She said, "My parents want to talk to you."

He nodded.

"I figured this was going to happen." He said, "Let's go."

"Let's go? Do you know what my father is going to do?"

"We're going to talk Joan."

They turned and started to walk inside when Joan stopped, grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong Joan?"

"What are we going to tell them about us?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down Joan." He said, taking her hand in his, "Its going to be fine."

"Fine…how can you say its going to be fine." She whispered, "What are we going to tell them about us."

"It will be fine Joan." He said, "Now let's go before your parents get the wrong idea."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Trust me." He said, squeezing her hand.

They walked into the house and headed for the living room. When Joan saw her parents sitting in the chairs, her stomach dropped to her feet. Slowly she let Michael lead her over to the couch. He saw down, pulling her down beside her. Will looked at Joan and Michael, not speaking. After a moment, he said

"So Michael, where did you and Joan meet?"

"I told you dad, we met at…"

"I think I want to hear Michael tell us Joan."

Joan looked at him. After a moment, Michael said

'_This is going to be a disaster.'_

"We met at the bookstore. I came in looking for a book and Joan helped me. We just started hanging out after that."

"Hanging out." Will said, "What exactly does hanging out mean."

"Talking, going to the park, getting coffee."

Joan let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Will looked at him for a moment. He was about to say something when Kevin wheeled in from the kitchen.

"Are you guys coming back or…" he stopped when say Michael, "Who's that?"

Michael stood up, holding out his hand.

"I'm Michael, Joan's boyfriend."

He looked at his father, then turned back to Michael and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said, "I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll just get out of here."

He started to wheel out of the living room when Will said

"So Michael, what are your intentions?"

Kevin stopped, waiting to hear the answer.

"Kevin weren't you going back to the kitchen." Will said

Kevin wheeled back towards the kitchen. When he was gone, Will turned back to Michael.

"So about your intentions with our daughter."

"Dad?"

"Its all right Joan." Michael said, "Mr. Gerardi, I was you to know that I have nothing but the utmost respect for Joan and that I will never do anything to hurt her. I really care about her."

"If you care so much, then why was this relationship a secret?"

"Dad that was my choice." Joan said, "I wasn't sure what is going to happen with Michael so I kept it from you and Mom. It had nothing to do with Michael."

"Joan…" Michael said

"No Michael, I need to tell them everything." She said, her voice straining, "Michael and I met at the bookstore and we hung out. We've talked, we've went to the park and we've had coffee but that is it. Last week was the first time Michael asked me on a date and I am sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure were this was going. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

Joan didn't wait for an answer. She pulled away from Michael and ran out of the room, taking the steps two at a time until she got to her bedroom. Slamming the door, she threw herself on the bed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and she heard her father's voice.

"Joan?"

Joan didn't respond. A moment later, the side of the bed sunk down.

"Joan, look at me."

Joan rolled over, looking at her father.

"I…I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"Joan I can't say that I am happy about the way you did this." He said, "But you were right. Michael does seem like a nice person."

"He probably thinks I am insane."

"Then why is he still waiting downstairs for you."

"He's…he's still here?"

Will nodded. Joan sat up quickly. She started to speak but Will stopped her.

"Go."

"But dad…"

"Go Joan."

Joan slid off the bed and hugged her dad.

"Thank you dad." She whispered

"I'm still going to keep my eye on him."

"I know you will."

She opened the door and started down the steps. Rushing into the living room, she found Michael sitting on the couch. He stood up as she walked into the room.

"Joan…"

Joan threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms tightened around her waist. Slowly he pulled back, looking at her.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" she whispered

He nodded and unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Taking her hand in his, they slowly started towards the door. They reached the front door and Will made it to the bottom of the stairs. Michael stopped, waiting for him to say something. Will looked him up and down. After a moment, he held out his hand. Michael shook his hand, nodding his head.

"Have a good time." Will said

"Thank you sir." Michael said

"Thanks dad." Joan whispered

Joan opened the door and they stepped outside. Will watched them walk down the ramp and across the driveway. As soon as they disappeared from sight, he shut the door.

Joan and Michael walked down the street.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"Where ever we want Joan." He said, pulling her towards him, "Where ever we want."

**I know that a lot of you won't like when I tell you this is the end. Rather than drag it out and make it some long complicated thing, I decided to end it. However, I can't deny that there won't be a sequel or possibly another Joan/CBG fiction in my future. Might take a little longer to get because I just started school Monday and that is taking a little of my time. **


End file.
